A Magical Love Story
by Princess Rikki chan
Summary: Nina is a former wizard who gave up her powers to the dimensional witch to travel to another world to find someone who can help her defeat her world's queen who has suddenly become evil and more powerful but will get more then what she asked for.
1. The journey begins

A wizard named Nina arrived in the world of the dimensional witch Yuko. "Hello, what is your wish?". Yuko asked. "I came here looking for help". Nina replied.

"The ruler of my world who used to be very kind and gentle has recently grew more powerful and more evil. I attempted to face the her myself but was badly injured after the battle. After my recovery, I decided to travel to this world to ask for your help". Nina explained.

"I see, I can send you to someone who can help but you must give up something of yours that is of great importance. Perhaps your magic?". Yuko explained. Yuko hesitated to answer but decided to agree to Yuko's terms then gave up her magic which is her only way of protecting herself.

"Are you sure that these people you are sending me to will be able to help?". Nina asked unsure of Yuko. "They are old friends of mine who have delt with similar situations in the past. I think they can handle it". Yuko said.

The black Mokona opened up a portal. "I will send you and Mokona to another world. Be warned, You might find people you may already know but they will not know you. They will be living completely different lives". Yuko explained. "Got it!". Nina said.

Nina went through the portal to a entirely different world. While traveling through the portal, Nina couldn't stop thinking about her home world. "I hope these people really can help". Nina thought.

After arriving in the next world, Syoaron, Sakura, Fai, Karogene, and Mokona received a letter from Yuko explaining that she has a mission for them to help Nina when she arrives. "I wonder what this Nina looks like". Syoaron said. "I would like to know what exactly what she needs help with". Fai said. "Yuko's letter did say that Nina will explain her situation when we meet her so I'm sure we will find out soon". Syoaron said.

A portal appeared in the sky in front of Syoaron and the others. A girl came out of it but with a landing that caused her to fall on top of Fai. "Oh My Gosh! I am so sorry". The girl said quickly getting off of Fai while her face started turning red. "It's alright. It'd hard to have a perfect landing. We have that problem sometime as well". Fai said trying not to make the girl feel bad. "I blame that fuzz ball". Karogene said referring to Mokona. "it's not Mokona's fault". Mokona said.

"Are you Nina?". Syoaron asked. "Yes, Yuko sent me here to find someone who she said can help". Nina explained. "that's what we thought. Yuko sent us a letter telling us you were coming". Syoaron said.


	2. explanation

Nina explained the situation to Syaoran and his friends. "Hate to break it to you but it might be a while before we even find your world". Kurogane said. "Oh.. I see..." Nina said looking down with a sad expression. "Just ignore Kurobo here. He's just cranky because he's a little home sick." Fai teased. "No.. it's fine, I'm just worried about my world". Nina said.

"Well, if what your saying about what happened to your queen is what I think it is then I hope we can find your world soon". Syaoran said. "Do you think it might be one of my feathers?" Sakura asked. "Feathers?" Nina asked confused. "Sakura and I have been on a long journey to collect Sakura's missing magic feathers. Each feather holds a piece of Sakura's memories. If someone gets ahold of one, it could mean trouble." Syaoran explained. "So you think the queen might have one of these feathers?" Nina asked. "If you said it was a sudden change then it might." Syaoran said.

"So what do we do in the mean time until we reach my world?" Nina asked. "For now let's just look for as many of Sakura's feathers as we can in every world we visit." Syaoran said. "I wish I could help but unfortunately I gave up all of my magic to the dimensional witch so I can travel here." Nina said. "It's fine, don't worry about it." Syaoran said. "So fur ball, sense any feathers yet?" Kurogane asked. "Mokona senses one. Me too". The two Mokonas said. "Ok, where is it?" Syaoran asked. "Up on that mountain somewhere". The white Mokona said. "I'm impressed, normally you can't sense them if they're that far". Kurogane said. "Maybe now that we have both of the Mokonas, the signal is stronger". Syaoran said.

Not long afterwards, Syaoran and the others got a call from Yuko. "Hello everyone, I'm calling to check and see if everything is going smoothly. I see you all have gotten acquainted with each other". Yuko said. "Yes we have and we will gladly try to help Nina". Syaoran said. "I'm assuming from what Nina said, you also think it could be one of Sakura's feathers. Am I correct?" Yuko asked. "Yes". Syaoran answered briefly.

"I have a question. Now that we have two Mokonas, would traveling to other dimensions be effected in some way?" Fai asked. "Explain?" Yuko asked. "We noticed that with both Mokonas together, they can pick on the feathers signal better. So I was wondering if that would also mean we could have a better chance of ending up in the world we want to go to". Fai said. "Ah I see, hmmm honestly I'm not entirely sure. I never had to send both on a mission before so I never experienced this. However if what you say about the feathers signal is true then there is probably a good chance that traveling to other dimensions has changed as well. I have to go now but contact me when you reach the next world". Yuko said. "You can count on it". Syaoran said. After that, the floating orb disappeared.

"I'll believe it when I see it. I'm going to give that witch an earful if the next world we end up in is a dud". Kurogane said. "She did say that she never had the two Mokonas travel together so you can't really blame her". Syaoran said. "Hey Mokona, is everythibg Yuko said true?" Sakura asked the white Mokona. "Yeah, the only time the black Mokona and I are together is when we're home with Yuko". White Mokona said. "Whatever. I'm going to bed". Kurogane said then left the room. "I guess we all should get to bed." Nina said. "Ok, first thing tomorrow we will go up to that mountain and look for Sakura's feathers". Syaoran said. Everyone nodded in agreement.


	3. Family Reunion Sort Of

Next morning, Syaoran and the others left the hotel they were staying at and started their journey up to the mountains in search of Sakura's feather. "Be careful everyone. I heard there is supposed to be a dragon living on this mountain." Syaoran said. "I'm sure it's nothing we can't handle." Kurogane said in a cocky tone. "Sakura, Nina, if we happen to encounter this Dragon, I want you guys to go hide. Ok?" Syaoran asked. "But Syaoran, I want to help too." Sakura said. "Yeah! Just because we're girls doesn't mean we can't help kick a giant lizard's butt." Nina said getting annoyed. "But how can you fight? Didn't you give up your magic?" Kurogane asked. "My father used to teach me a few things in case I'm ever in a situation where I can't use magic." Nina said. "Really? Like what?" Syaoran asked. "Just archery and sword fighting. I'm not that good but it helps." Nina said. "Then why aren't you carrying a weapon?" Kurogane asked. "I honestly didn't know I would have to give up my magic." Nina said. "Well hopefully we can find something for you to use before we run into the dragon." Syaoran said.

As Syaoran and the others were making their way up to the mountain, Nina noticed someone she recognizes from her world. "SERAH!" Nina yelled out as she ran towards the girl. "Nina! Wait!" Syaoran yelled trying to stop her. The girl turned around when she heard Nina. Nina ran up and tightly hugged the girl not realizing that wasn't the same girl she knew. "I'm sorry... but do I know you? And how do you know my name?" The girl asked confused. Nina looked up at her with a shocked expression. "Serah! It's me. Nina, Your little sister." Nina said with tears running down her face. "What are you talking about? I'm an only child." Serah said.

Syaoran and his friends ran up to Nina and Serah. "Nina! Didn't Yuko explain to you about people you may know living in other worlds?" Syaoran asked. Nina remembered what Yuko told her and realized she made a huge mistake then let go of Serah. "I am so so so so sorry Serah. You look just like my sister and she has the same name." Nina said. "It's ok, why don't you and your friends come in for a while?." Serah offered. "Thank you Serah." Fai said.

"So Nina, can you tell us about your sister?" Fai asked. "Serah is a wizard like me but more skilled. When our queen changed, She was the first to try to fight her. Serah went up to the palace but never came back. That was part of the reason why I tried to face the queen. I wanted to save my sister but failed." Nina said. "Don't worry Nina. When we reach your world, we'll find a way to save your sister." Syaoran said. "Talking about different worlds explains why when I met Nina, I felt like... I knew her already even though we actually never did." Serah said. "Your lives maybe different but your souls are the same." Fai said.

"So why are you living all the way out here away from the town Serah?" Syaoran asked. "I'm a photographer. I moved out here ever since the rumors started about a dragon living in the mountains. I would love to get a shot of it someday. On the weekends I go camping up there hoping to see it for myself." Serah explained. "Any luck?" Kurogane asked. "About a month ago, right when I was leaving my camp sight, I heard the loudest roar ever. It was so loud that it shook the ground like an earth quake. Unfortunately, I haven't heard it since then." Serah explained.

"Can you come with us up to the mountains? I think this Dragon has something we're looking for." Syaoran asked. "Sure! I never pass up an opportunity to go up there. But I do warn you, it is dangerous to get close to the dragon. A lot of people went missing up there trying to kill it." Serah warned. "Don't worry, we'll be fine." Syaoran said. "Syaoran and Kurogane are brave!" Mokona said. After Serah packed up her supplies, She left with Nina and the others to look for the Dragon.


End file.
